


Wake-Up Call

by lamardeuse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your typical Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cate's Cuddling and Nap Fest, January 2011.

Danny was awakened Saturday morning the same way he was on a lot of Saturday mornings – when Grace leapt onto the bed and chirped a cheerful, “Morning, Danno! Rise and shine!”

Danny cracked open an eye. “Hi, sweetie,” he said as she hugged him. He was still surfacing from sleep, head half-fogged, and so it took him a moment to realize what was different about this Saturday morning.

“Hi, Steve!” Gracie said, still bouncing.

Danny sucked in a breath as Steve rumbled, “Morning, Grace. Did you sleep well?”

“I slept great!” Grace exclaimed. “That mattress is really comfortable.”

“I'm glad to hear it,” Steve said, turning his head to shoot Danny a smile. Danny would have returned it, but he was too busy having a full-blown panic attack.

“Why don't you go grab yourself some juice, and we'll be down in a minute,” Steve said. “I left a glass on the counter for you.”

“Okay, Steve,” Grace said, flinging her arms around him and drawing him into a hug before bounding off the bed.

When the sound of her footsteps had receded, Steve grinned and said, “Okay, you can start freaking out now.”

“Do not laugh at me,” Danny said, pointing a finger.

“Not laughing,” Steve said, “though I will cop to mild amusement. You're just – kind of endearingly predictable.”

“Thank you so much,” Danny muttered.

“Danno, she's fine. She knows we're together; we explained it to her.”

“There's a difference between having it explained to you and –” Danny waved a hand “– seeing.”

A tiny crease appeared between Steve's eyebrows. “And what did she see, Danny? Jesus Christ, you insisted on at least a foot of space between us all night –”

“I told you, while my daughter's in the house, I'm not going to –”

“That's not –” Steve began, then checked himself and started again more quietly, “what I'm talking about. I'm talking about being allowed to put an arm around you, give you a peck on the cheek, hell, _anything_ resembling a sign of affection since she got here yesterday afternoon. There's nothing wrong with –”

“I didn't say there was anything wrong –” Danny began.

“I just came out of the closet, Danny,” Steve murmured, and Danny felt punched in the gut. “I don't want to go back in.”

“Oh, god, listen,” Danny said, immediately gathering Steve close. “That's not what it's about, okay? It's not. It's just that she's never seen me with anybody. And I don't want her to think –” he fumbled for words.

“– that you caring about somebody else is going to make you love her any less,” Steve finished for him, resting his cheek against Danny's chest.

“Yeah,” Danny said, relieved Steve understood.

“Yeah,” Steve echoed. “She's smart, though, you know? I think she probably already has it figured out. Besides, now she's got a whole other person who loves her, too.”

Danny's heart leapt against his rib cage. “Okay,” he said, voice a little rough, “you're right.”

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Steve said, raising his head. “I didn't quite hear you.”

“I said you're r–” Danny cut himself off as Steve beamed. “Asshole.”

Steve's smile only grew. “See? Predictable.”

“I hate you,” Danny muttered, carding his fingers through Steve's messed-up morning hair.

Steve planted a kiss on his shoulder. “Yeah, I hate you, too.”


End file.
